Sister Holidays Episode I: The Sleeping Menace
by Minecast Chris
Summary: Joshua is killed and now Elsa and her friends are being sent to a dream world! There they have to find and defeat Josh who is a rogue Jedi master! Will they defeat him before he eliminates them all permanently to the wake? Or will he take over Earth and then, the entire galaxy? Rated M for the following: Violence, gore, swearing, yuri, and heart breaking sadness. Frozen AU in Aus.


**G'Day, I am back at writing and this time for a little competition I made with one of my mates. At the time of writing this section, I don't have a name, or any idea of what I will do but it will have to be good to beat Lion's story which sounds like it will be great! And now, LET THE BATTLE BEGIN! (Okay, I have decided the story will be a Frozen AU… An AU based in Aus lol. **_**Slight inspiration from 'Elsa's Year' by JimbabweK88, but don't expect all the lemony stuff.**_**)**

**Enjoy!**

_**Sector 1: Entering The Dream Realm**_

_**Elsa Arendelle's POV:**_

I watched Anna playing with her friends outside my window while a cut-scene was playing in my game. I was always into gaming, but Anna was more into physical gaming with her friends. Games like tag and hide-and-seek. The game _I _was playing though, was completely different. I was playing Just Cause 2 and had just finished a mission. I played around in free-roam for a while before I got bored and closed the game. I checked my Steam library for something else to play. _Saints Row: The Third? Nah, played that game way too much. GTA IV? Not right now. Left 4 Dead 2? Occasionally fun, but not all the time. Minecraft? Sounds good, I haven't really tried the 1.8 update yet so let's do that._ Minecraft was not a Steam game but I launched it through Steam to get the Steam in-game. I loaded up my main world and got to work on building an underwater city with the Prismarine blocks.

I soon finished a small town, and decided to make the rest later. I shut down the game and checked the time. 5:30PM, it was getting dark and I noticed Anna's friends had gone home. It was Monday the 22nd of September so school holidays had started two days before. _When does term four start? I think it was October 7 so Anna has plenty of time out of school._ I had only recently turned 20 and Anna was 17 so she was finishing up her last year of High School. My phone buzzed. It was a text from mum. 'Dinner is ready.' I got up and headed down stairs. _Spaghetti Bolognese, nice._ I sat down with mum, dad, and Anna and ate dinner.

After dinner I followed Anna upstairs and she turned on the Wii that was hooked up to the TV we had in one of the rooms. "What are you going to play?" I asked my sister. "I was thinking Mario Kart." She replied. I nodded and grabbed the game. I got two remotes and Anna grabbed a nunchuck. I found the steering wheel extension and we started racing.

Last lap on Rainbow Road and I was about to win, but Anna came up with a red shell and owned me. "Screw you Anna." I said, trying not to lose anymore positions. Anna laughed and won the race, with me right behind her. I still came first overall because I had won every other race and Anna came second. It was now 7:00PM and it was pitch black outside. I sighed. "Do you want to watch a movie now?" I asked. Anna nodded and grabbed a movie from the drawers. _And here we go again with How To Train Your Dragon… Can't number two come out already so we can watch that again?_ I took my jacket off because of how hot it was getting. _Damn Spring, Winter isn't really much of a Winter in Queensland but at least it doesn't usually make me sweat. Really not looking forward to Summer with its stupid 30 degree's average._ We settled down and watched the movie. Then went to bed when it finished.

_**Anna Arendelle's POV:**_

It was 4:00 in the morning and I just couldn't sleep. I could see the first light of the sun and closed my curtains. I spent yet another three hours not sleeping until it was 7:30AM and an acceptable time to get out of bed, and then got out of bed to have a shower.

I finished up my bowl of Special K just as Elsa came down to the kitchen for breakfast. "It's the school holidays, what were you doing up so early?" She asked, obviously referring to the shower earlier. "I couldn't sleep." I replied. "Wait, so I play games inside all day and I can sleep fine, yet you play games outside with your friends and you can't sleep? That doesn't make much sense." I giggled and put my bowl in the dishwasher. Elsa made herself some toast while I headed upstairs to play a little Minecraft. _I may not be a full-on gamer, but that doesn't mean I can't play games!_

Soon, Elsa came up to say goodbye because she was going to her part-time job at Woolworths today. "See ya Elsa." I said. "Have fun with that Enderman that seems to be angry at you, haha." I looked at the screen and saw an Enderman walking straight for me, with his mouth open. I jumped, surprised, and pulled out my diamond sword to kill it. "Getting good! Anyway, see ya Anna." Said Elsa as I killed the Enderman. I watched as Elsa pulled away in her ice blue 2013 Holden Commodore VF. _How she managed to afford that I might never know._ I was now alone. I was the only one that didn't have a job yet but since I was still in school I wasn't too fussed. Even if all my friends had part-time jobs. _Speaking of friends, I wonder how Astrid and Kristoff are doing?_ Astrid and Kristoff didn't have work today so I decided to call them up and see how they were. I found Astrid in my contacts first and hit the call button. "Hey Anna, how are you this morning?" Said Astrid. "Hi Astrid, I'm good. I was wondering if you wanted to go for a bike ride around Glasshouse? I was also going to call up Kristoff." I said. "Sounds good, I'll meet you at your place." She said. "See ya soon!" I said and hung up. I called Kristoff and he also agreed to go for a ride around Glasshouse.

_**Astrid Hoverlon's POV:**_

I got to Anna's house and saw Kristoff already there. "Hey you two, where are we going today?" I asked. "Hey Astrid, do you want to go to the shops and get a bottle of Coke or something?" She asked. "When do I not want to go to the shops for some Coke?" I joked. We all liked Coca-Cola a lot. "Well come on, I'm really thirsty now!" Said Kristoff. We laughed and headed down the road. Because it was Spring, we decided to go past the school instead of down Sahara Road. We got off our bikes when we reached Glasshouse Mountains State School and walked past the school. As we got to the main entrance, we ran into someone who we were not expecting to see. Vestara Khai. She was 16 and in 11th grade and had quite a few friends, but she also wasn't exactly the nicest person ever. "Let's try not to start a conversation with her, she's always so bloody idiotic." I said. We kept walking but Vestara saw us. "Hey Anna, hey drongoes, what's going on?" She asked. "You're more of a drongo than any of us, the way you act people probably think you don't know anything at all!" Replied Kristoff. "First of all, just because I know a lot about Star Wars doesn't mean I'm not good at school, and second of all, people do not think that." She said. She did know a lot about Star Wars, probably because her name was the same as a Sith in the extended universe. "Besides, I know when I'm not wanted." She said as she walked off. "What's wrong with you two? She's always nice to me." Said Anna. "That's because you're one of her friends, the rest of us aren't." I said.

Soon, we got to IGA and bought three bottles of Coke. After enjoying our Coke and eating some snacks, it was 1:00PM. "Time flies." Said Anna. We laughed and headed back to her house. When we got back we noticed Anna's sister's car in the garage and our other mate, Joshua Puller's car was on the side of the road. We went inside and saw Elsa crying. "What's wrong Elsa?" Asked Anna. "Josh was killed by accidently stabbing himself with a kitchen knife just before you arrived." She said. We were all shocked. Joshua was a really good friend to all of us so at this news we all started to cry. Even I felt tears which was weird since I never cry. We heard sirens from an ambulance coming down the road. Then I saw it. Josh's body was on the floor behind the bench in the kitchen. There was a fair amount of blood as well. The paramedics and police came in to see what had happened. It was too hard for us so Anna, Kristoff, and I all went up to Anna's room. Anna's computer was still on but none of us felt like playing games.

Soon, Elsa came up and joined us with Vestara behind her. "Wait, why is Vestara here?" I asked. "Josh was my friend too okay." She said. I nodded. The rest of the day was just us sitting around in Anna's room doing nothing and soon it was time to go home. We said goodbye and slowly made our way home. The only good thing from this was the fact that we had become good friends with Vestara.

_**Elsa Arendelle's POV:**_

That night, both Anna and I managed to cry ourselves to sleep.  
>I woke up, but I wasn't in my bed, I was in the middle of the bush. I got up and saw Anna Arendelle, Vestara Khai, Astrid Hoverlon, Heather Rhile, and Jaina Rhile. They looked just as confused as me. "What is this place?" Asked Jaina. "I have no bloody clue." Said Vestara. "Well, wherever it is, I don't think this is completely real. I think this is a dream but somehow we are all having it." I said. "I think you're right." Agreed Anna. I quickly noticed we were all wearing different clothes. Heather was wearing the same clothes as Heather from 'DreamWorks: Dragons,' Jaina was also wearing similar clothes. The similarities went to them also looking the same. Astrid looked the same as Astrid Hofferson from 'How To Train Your Dragon,' and Vestara was wearing an outfit that looked the same as Vestara Khai's from 'Star Wars: Fate Of The Jedi.' Anna seemed to have some kind of royal outfit on, but it didn't look familiar. And then I had a very beautiful looking dress that seemed to be made out of ice. "Um, Elsa? You seem to be freezing the ground around you, and I guess that's you making it snow as well?" Said Anna. I calmed myself down and the snow and ice went away. "So, I have ice powers? Holy crap that is so cool!" I said, excitedly. I started making ice sculptures with my powers. "Whoa that's fucking awesome!" Said Vestara. "Hmm, I wonder." She murmured. She put her hand in front of her as if trying to use the force. One of my ice sculptures started floating. "Oh my god I can use the force!" She said. She shot force lightning at the sculpture she was hovering. "I guess I am a Sith, haha." She said. We laughed. Then I saw a Lightsaber and what I assumed was a shikkar on her belt. I used my ice magic in the same way that Vestara was using the force and grabbed the Lightsaber. I put it in my hand and activated it. Sure enough, a red blade came out the end. "And I have a working Lightsaber? Cool!" I laughed and deactivated it, giving it back to her. "You've also got a shikkar." I said. She pumped her fist in the air. I laughed. I saw Astrid playing around with a war axe that I assumed she got from her basically being Astrid Hofferson. "What about us?" Wondered Anna, standing with Jaina and Heather. Heather and Jaina both fell over. I was about to help them but then they transformed into dragons from HTTYD. Heather was a Night Fury and Jaina was a Deadly Nadder. "Whoa, I don't remember this being part of DreamWorks: Dragons!" Said Jaina, laughing. They transformed again, this time into a wolf. "Okay, I don't remember anyone called Heather or Jaina in Wolfblood." She said, giggling. I laughed and they turned back into humans. "I guess I don't have any powers?" Asked Anna, disappointed. I conjured up an ice sword and gave it to Anna. "Thanks Elsa, I just hope this is strong ice." She hit a tree with it. Instead of shattering the sword, it actually cut into the trunk of the tree. "Holy shit, this is some strong ice!" She said. We laughed. "We still don't know where we are though." Said Vestara. "Well, before we figure that out, I want to do one more test with the strength of this sword." Said Anna. "Vestara, turn on your lightsaber." Vestara grinned and ignited the weapon. Anna struck at Vestara and she blocked with her lightsaber. But the lightsaber didn't cut through the ice sword. "Whoa, it's strong enough to not get cut up by a lightsaber? Awesome!" She laughed.<p>

_**Vestara Khai's POV:**_

I followed the five other girls through the bush until we arrived at a lake with a town and castle on the other side. "The heck is this place?" Asked Heather. "It's the kingdom of Arendelle." Said a voice from behind us. We turned around and saw a person wearing what looked like Jedi robes. "Who are you?" I asked, putting my hand on my lightsaber. "I am Jedi Master Joshua Puller, and now, Sith, you are under arrest." He said, throwing off his robes and igniting his green lightsaber. "Josh?" Asked Elsa. "But, I thought you were dead?" He looked at Elsa, confused. "Well whoever told you that is lying." He said. "We saw your body, Josh." Said Astrid. "It was most likely a Sith trick." He said. "I don't think he remembers anything from our world, this is obviously a place where dead people and apparently people who are dreaming go." I whispered to the others. "Meaning that the Joshua that we knew _is _gone." "Well then, he isn't going to let us go that easy because of you." Said Anna. I ignited my red lightsaber. Anna grabbed her ice sword while Astrid got her axe, Heather and Jaina transformed into dragons, and Elsa let off a warm-up shot of her ice powers. "You want to arrest Vestara, then you'll have to go through us." I lunged at Josh and locked sabres with him. Anna tried to attack but Josh threw me away and blocked her. Elsa sent a shot of ice towards Josh but he jumped out of the way. Jaina and Heather started shooting him and he deflected all the shots with his lightsaber. I went in for another attack and this time he jumped back, landing in-front of Elsa. Elsa formed a sword for herself and sent a blow towards him. He blocked the sword with his sabre and sent Elsa flying with the force. I sent a force blast at him and he stumbled back. Heather took the window to knock him off his feet with her tail and Jaina stuck him to a tree with her tail spikes. He jumped off the tree and tried to slice Jaina in half. She dodged and I heard a ship coming out of hyperspace. I looked up and saw a Venator-class star destroyer (Jedi Cruiser) Hovering above Arendelle. An LA-AT Gunship came down and a small group of clones jumped out with Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano. Anakin and Ahsoka ignited their lightsabers, but instead of going after me, they charged at Josh. Together they knocked Joshua's sabre out of his hand and knocked him to the ground. "Joshua Puller, you are under arrest for crimes against the Galactic Republic." Said Anakin. Unfortunately, the group of clones surrounded me and my mates, pointing their blasters at us. I turned my lightsaber off and put it on the ground. The others put their weapons on the ground as well and the Rhile twins both transformed back into humans. I also put my shikkar on the ground. Ahsoka came over to me. "Normally Sith don't give up this easily, especially when they have friends." She said. "Well just consider me a Jedi with Sith powers." I replied. "I don't trust you." "I don't expect you to trust any of us that easily, especially after we just got in a fight with a guy who identified himself as a Jedi Master, although to be honest, he was the one that started the fight." The clones backed away and took Josh back to the LA-AT, which then went back to the cruiser leaving Ahsoka and Anakin. Anakin picked up one of the ice swords and inspected it. "This is made from ice, yet one: it's not melting and two: a lightsaber couldn't cut it." He said. Elsa melted the sword Anakin was holding and made a new one in her hands. "I have really strong ice powers." She said. "By the way, I know you two are really good but if we attacked do you really think it would be a good idea for just the two of you being here without any clones?" Asked Jaina. "To be honest? I think you would beat us easily. But I also sense that you have no intention of attacking." Said Anakin. I noticed it was getting dark. "We should probably go find a place to sleep, it's getting dark." I said. The others nodded and Anakin called down another Republic Gunship. We got on and it took us to Arendelle. "I still find it funny that this place is called Arendelle, and our last names are Arendelle." Said Anna. I giggled. "That's interesting. By the way, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and this is my Padawan, Ahsoka Tano." Said Anakin. We pretended not to already know who they were. "Well, nice to meet you two. My name is Elsa Arendelle, and this is my sister, Anna Arendelle. This is former Sith Lady Vestara Kahi, badass Viking, Astrid Hofferson," I noticed she used Astrid's character name. "And two more Vikings who are also Dragonborn and Wolfblood, Heather Rhile and Jaina Rhile." She continued. _Of course she uses a Skyrim reference to describe the Rhile twins' powers._ I smiled.

_**Astrid Hoverlon's POV:**_

We arrived at Arendelle and found a place to spend the night. We fell asleep, but then we woke up again back in our own beds in the small town of Glasshouse Mountains. I had breakfast and got in my red Hyundai i30 Trophy. I then drove to Elsa and Anna's house. I noticed Heather and Jaina's orange 2013 Toyota Corolla parked out the front with Vestara's silver 2014 Holden Colorado parked behind it. I parked behind Vestara and got out. I knocked on the front door and Elsa let me in. "So, that dream last night was 'real' and we were all there, am I correct?" I asked. Everyone nodded their heads. "I'm guessing when we go to sleep tonight we will end up there again." Said Vestara. "I hope so, we are all badasses in that place!" Said Jaina. We laughed. It was Wednesday the 24th of September and none of us had work today. So, we spent most of the day doing research on everything we had encountered in Arendelle. I heard Elsa singing. "I didn't know you sang Elsa! You sound really good!" Said Vestara. "Thanks Ves, I like to make up my own songs as well." She replied. "Do it, I want to hear one." I said. She thought for a moment.

_The snow glows white_

_On the mountain tonight_

_Not a footprint to be seen_

_A kingdom of isolation_

_And it looks like I'm the Queen_

We sat in shock at Elsa's voice. _-_

_The wind is howling_

_Like this swirling storm inside_

_Couldn't keep it in_

_Heaven knows I tried..._

_Don't let them in_

_Don't let them see_

_Be the good girl you always have to be_

_Conceal_

_Don't feel_

_Don't let them know..._

_Well, now they know!_

_Let it go, let it go_

_Can't hold it back anymore_

_Let it go, let it go_

_Turn away and slam the door!_

_I don't care what they're going to say_

_Let the storm rage on_

_The cold never bothered me anyway_

We laughed at how true that was. _ -_

_It's funny how some distance_

_Makes everything seem small_

_And the fears that once controlled me_

_Can't get to me at all!_

_It's time to see_

_What I can do_

_To test the limits and break through_

_No right, no wrong_

_No rules for me_

_I'm free!_

_Let it go! Let it go!_

_I am one with the wind and sky!_

_Let it go! Let it go!_

_You'll never see me cry!_

_Here I stand and here I'll stay_

_Let the storm rage on..._

_My power flurries through the air into the ground_

_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_

_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_

_I'm never going back_

_The past is in the past!_

_Let it go! Let it go!_

_And I'll rise like the break of dawn!_

_Let it go! Let it go!_

_That perfect girl is gone!_

_Here I stand in the light of day..._

_Let the storm rage on!_

_The cold never bothered me anyway_

"Wow Elsa, that was great!" I said. Everyone agreed. "Thanks guys." She said. "You should go on The Voice!" Said Anna. I laughed and agreed.

Soon, we all went home and had dinner. We Skyped for a little while before we headed off to bed.

I woke up back in Arendelle. I looked around and saw the others, also waking up.

_**Anna Arendelle's POV:**_

We had breakfast and met with Anakin and Ahsoka. "You don't look very happy." Said Vestara. "Joshua escaped." Said Anakin. "And he didn't leave any traces for us to follow." Said Ahsoka. I looked at the others. "We'll find him. He used to be one of our best mates but, considering he tried to kill us yesterday." Said Heather. "So we're now sending a Sith, a Human, three Vikings, two of which are Dragonborn and Wolfblood, and a girl with ice powers after a very powerful rogue Jedi? That sounds like it would end badly." Said Captain Rex, who had come up behind the two Jedi. "You couldn't beat him before, what makes you think you can do it this time?" Asked Anakin. "Well, why don't you and Ahsoka come with us?" I said. He thought about it. "I have to report to the Jedi council, but Ahsoka and Rex can go with you, you shouldn't need any more clones." He said. "Sounds good, let's hunt this bastard down." Said Jaina.

_**Sector 2: Hunting This Bastard Down**_

We got ourselves ready for the journey to find and kill Joshua. We were about to leave when we heard a very familiar voice. "Wait, was that Ariel? As in our friend Ariel Lear?" Asked Heather. "I think it is." I said. "Wait, if she's in this place then is she Ariel from The Little Mermaid? She sure looks like her in real life." Said Elsa. I went to the water and sure enough, Ariel was there. "Ariel? How'd you get here?" I asked. "Anna? You look so different in those clothes! You actually look like a Princess!" She said. "Thanks, but Elsa looks like a bloody Queen." I said. "Elsa is here too?" I nodded. "Me, Elsa, Astrid, Jaina, Heather, and Vestara are all here." The others came over. "Whoa, you guys all look really familiar." She said. "I don't know about Elsa and Anna or Jaina, but Heather looks like Heather from DreamWorks Dragons, Astrid looks like Astrid Hofferson from How To Train Your Dragon, and I look like Vestara Khai from the Star Wars extended universe. We also have all our strengths and powers. Example, I have all the powers of a Sith and I have also got a lightsaber and shikkar." Said Vestara. "And Elsa has ice powers." I said. "That's bloody awesome!" Said Ariel. "You guys ready?" Asked Ahsoka. "And I wouldn't be surprised if you recognize her." I said. "Yes, we are ready. We found another one of our friends who might be able to help as well. The only problem is she's a Mermaid." Said Vestara. "Hi." Said Ariel shyly. "Hello, you think you can help us take down a rogue Jedi named Joshua Puller?" Asked Ahsoka. "Josh? I thought he was dead?" I sighed. "No, he's not." I said. "This isn't the same world that we are from, Josh still lives here." I whispered to Ariel. "Oh." She said. "Well, I will do what I can to help." "Take one of these." Said Rex, passing Ariel a blaster pistol. "Thanks." She said, catching the pistol.

_**Ariel Lear's POV:**_

We all got in a small transport ship. I had a hard time getting around the ship because I was a Mermaid but I managed. We took off and flew over the land. Soon, we found a small yet heavily guarded Separatist base. We landed a little ways away so that we wouldn't get detected. "There's too many, we should go around." Said Captain Rex. "Mate, we can handle this." Said Jaina. "Jaina, we have no experience fighting droids, how about you stop acting like a stupid Viking and actually think." Said Elsa. She was like our leader, she was the oldest and honestly, the most sensible. "Elsa, we are really fucking powerful, those droids don't stand a chance!" Said Heather. "Now who's the drongo." Said Vestara. "Elsa is right, we cannot go against that many droids on our own, especially if you have no experience with them. Let's just call it in, get out of here, and let the Republic handle this." Said Ahsoka. "Ugh, fine then." Said Jaina. "You really need to stop making us Vikings look bad." Said Astrid. We got back on the ship. Rex reported the base and we flew around it. "Uh, guys? I'm picking up something bad." Said Vestara, who was on the radar and comms. "What is it?" Asked Ahsoka, following Elsa to where Ves was sitting. "It's a distress signal coming from a near-by Jedi Cruiser." Said Vestara. "Rex? Change course to these coords." Said Elsa, showing Rex the coordinates. The transport turned and we flew towards the ocean. "What. The. Fuck." Said Anna. I looked out the front window and saw what she was talking about. A Jedi Cruiser was sitting on the coast, the front end in the water, parts of it on fire, and evidently crashed. "What could have caused it to crash?" I wondered. "There is no evidence that it was caught in a battle so possibly something mechanical." Said Rex. We landed in the open top hangar area. "Ariel, Jaina, you stay here and guard the ship. The rest of you, let's get to the bridge and see if we can find anything." Said Ahsoka. "Sounds good to me." I said.

_**Vestara Khai's POV:**_

We left the transport and went up a still working lift to the bridge. When we got there, all we saw was death. There were dead clones EVERYWHERE. "Some of them look like they were killed by lightsaber attack." Said Astrid. "So, you have turned to working with Sith scum have you? I am ashamed of you Ahsoka." Said a very familiar voice. We turned around and saw Joshua Puller standing at the front of the bridge. "She's less of a Sith than you are, Master Puller." Replied Ahsoka, grabbing her lightsaber. I grabbed my sabre too. I saw Heather and Astrid grab their axes, and Elsa spawned two ice swords, giving one to Anna. Rex's comlink went off. "Captain Rex here." He said. "Guys, we need help! We are under attack by separatist droids and are vastly outnumbered!" Yelled Ariel. We heard blaster shots. "Ah shit!" Said Jaina, sounding a little bit away from Ariel. "FU-" "ARIEL!" "Ariel, come in. Are you there, come in!" Panicked Rex. "Ariel is down, and I will be too if you don't get your arses down here to help." Said Jaina. "Shit. Rex, Astrid, Anna, Heather, go down and help Jaina. Ahsoka, Vestara, and I will take care of Josh." Said Elsa. "On it." Said Heather, already going towards the lift. The others followed. "Last time, you couldn't beat me as a group. Now you expect a Sith Lady, a Jedi Padawan, and an Ice Queen to take me down? You're pushing your luck." Said Josh. "Mate, last time we didn't have the Padawan, and we have also skilled up since the last fight." I said. Josh pulled out his green lightsaber and ignited it. Me and Ahsoka both ignited our sabres. Elsa swung her sword around in a menacing pattern. We all lunged at once.

_**Heather Rhile's POV: **_

We arrived back in the hanger to find an army of droids. I searched around and saw my twin sister in the middle of a group of droids, dodging shots and cutting down as many droids as possible. "Do you think that if we die here, we'll just wake up?" I asked Astrid. "What, like the VirtNet fron 'The Eye of Minds?'" She asked. "Yeah, like the VirtNet." I replied. "Possibly, but try not to die. We can still find out because Ariel got killed so she's probably back in the real world now if this is like the VirtNet." She answered. I nodded. Some droids saw us and started firing. Anna used her ice sword like a sabre and deflected the shots, while the rest of us jumped around, dodging them. Rex shot all the droids with his blaster pistol. We got in and Astrid & I started slicing our way through the army towards Jaina. Anna got to the droids and started cutting them down left right and centre. We soon got to where Jaina was fighting next to the ship. I noticed Ariel's dead body lying in the ship, blood pouring down her chest and over her tail. Rage filled me and all the droids suddenly regretted picking a fight with me. "You fucking killed Ariel, now it's time for you to fucking pay." I yelled at the droids. "Uh-oh." "Rodger rodger."

Soon, there were no more droids left at all. Only the cut up bodies of them. "I wonder how the others are doing with Josh?" Wondered Anna. Before any of us could answer though, we heard glass shattering and saw Josh being thrown out the window by Elsa's ice. But obviously Josh used the force because the other three came flying out as well. "ELSA!" Yelled Anna. We weren't too worried about Vestara and Ahsoka because they had the force to slow down their falls. Turns out we didn't need to worry about Elsa at all. She used her magic and formed an ice slide down to where we were and landed safely. Vestara and Ahsoka used the force to propel themselves towards the slide and landed next to Elsa. Josh was nowhere to be seen. "Damnit, we lost him." Said Vestara. "Sorry Ves, it seemed like a good idea." Said Elsa. "Don't worry Els, I thought it would work too." She said.

_**Elsa Arendelle's POV:**_

We lunged at Joshua and started the attack. I swung at him with my blade, but he ducked under it and tripped me. I did a flip over him and used my ice to fix myself. Vestara threw some force lightning at him and he deflected it with his sabre. While he was doing that, Ahsoka came around and sliced at his arm. He sent Vestara flying with a force shove and blocked Ahsoka's attack. I came up behind him and tried to cut his head off but he used a force blast and knocked both of us away. He grabbed another lightsaber from his jacket and ignited the yellow blade. _Isn't yellow one of the less common Sith colours?_ I wondered. He swung at me and I put up an ice shield to stop it. Vestara and Ahsoka pounced on him at the same time. He use both his blades to block them. I used my ice and basically force jumped towards him, stabbing my blade right at his heart. He force jumped at the last second and the two lightsabers belonging to my friends whizzed right past my head. I turned sideways so my arms wouldn't get cut off and brought my blade back so I wouldn't stab Ahsoka. I landed roughly and struggled to get back up. Josh was about to end me but Vestara sent force lightning at him while Ahsoka threw her sabre at him. He deflected both, giving me time to get up and get away. Ahsoka's sabre came back like a boomerang and Vestara's lightning got deflected back towards her. Ahsoka blocked the lightning and Vestara stopped. She sent her sabre flying which he also blocked and it came back like a boomerang again. I sent a continuous blast of ice towards him much like Vestara's lightning. He tried to deflect it but as it hit his sabre, it started pushing him back. I focused harder and pushed him to the front window. Vestara smashed the window and using my ice along with her force blasts, we threw him out the window. But he used the force and pulled all three of us out with him. We started falling towards the ground which, with the hanger door open, was a about a hundred metres away. I saw the others next to the ship, surrounded by dead droids. I used my ice to make a slide down to them and landed right next to them. Vestara and Ahsoka used the force to fling themselves towards my slide and landed next to me. We looked around but Josh was gone. "Damnit, we lost him." Said Vestara. "Sorry Ves, it seemed like a good idea." I said. "Don't worry Els, I thought it would work too." She said. I saw Ariel's body in the ship and sighed. _Hopefully it didn't kill her in real life._ I thought. "So, where to next?" Asked Ahsoka. "I don't know, let's just get out of here." Said Jaina. We all agreed and left in the ship.

_**Joshua Puller's POV:**_

I landed on a Vulture droid that was passing by and watched as the 'Ice Queen' created a slide, letting her, the Jedi, and the Sith survive the fall. We landed farther down the beach where a _Herald_-class shuttle was waiting. I climbed the ramp and sat next to my fellow former Jedi Master, Chris Minecast. "What took you so kriffing long?" He asked. "Ran into some trouble." I said. He looked at me for a second. "And by trouble you mean you forgot to hit the comm system first." He said, rolling his eyes. He look a bit pissed off at my slight failure. "You're lucky we're best friends, otherwise you wouldn't survive long working with me." I gulped. Chris was one of the best Jedi I had known, so I had a reason to fear him. We took off before the YT-1760 small transport that the Republic were using to find me was able to detect us. "I trust you defeated whoever responded to the distress signal?" He asked. I shook my head. "No, they were much more powerful than the last time I fought them. Although most of them got preoccupied with the droids, I was left to fight Padawan Ahsoka Tano, some Sith girl, and a girl who has been given the nickname 'The Ice Queen.'" "A Sith working with a Jedi to defeat Sith? I'll believe that when I see it." I chuckled. "Yeah, I didn't believe it at first either." We flew to the local C.I.S base only to find it in ruins. "Damn bastards must have passed by here." I said. We landed in the base and looked around. I sensed life forms in a nearby building. "Shh, in there." I said, pointing to the building. Chris nodded and we moved in.

_**Ahsoka Tano's POV:**_

"Incoming message from Commander Cody." Said Vestara. "Patch it through." Said Captain Rex. "Republic craft, this is Commander Cody." Said a clone's voice. "Commander, this is Captain Rex. What do you need?" Asked Rex. "Rex, do you have any troops with you?" Asked Cody. "No. But I do have Commander Tano and a group of really good fighters." He said. "Well, we need your assistance at a local Separatist base, we wiped out the droid occupation but Master Puller and Master Minecast have just arrived. We won't last very long against the two of them." I was in shock. "Master Minecast has turned as well?" I asked. "Looks like it." Answered Cody. "Wait wait wait, hold up a second. Minecast? As in Christopher Minecast?" Asked Elsa. "Yes, you know him?" I asked. "Yeah, he's one of my best mates." She said. _"But I bet he also won't remember us in this weird place."_ I thought I heard her mumble, but I ignored it. "That's the base that we spotted!" Said Vestara, receiving the coordinates.

_**Christopher Minecast's POV:**_

We were just about to enter the building when I heard a ship arriving. I looked around and saw a YT-1760 small transport land next to my _Herald-_class shuttle. _They must be the people that Josh was talking about._ I thought to myself. We hid behind a cannon. I sensed activity behind us and looked around. There stood a squad of clone troopers being led by Commander Cody. "What's CC-2224 and a small group of the 212th battalion doing here?" Josh wondered. It was a bit annoying that he never called the clones by their nicknames but I guess he didn't like them all too much. "Well, if the guys on that YT-1760 came by here, maybe Commander Cody and his men were called in." I said, as if it was obvious. Which it was. "True." We got out of our hiding place. "Christopher Minecast, you are under arrest for crimes against the Republic. Joshua Puller, you will be executed immediately." Said Ahsoka. _If only you knew Ahsoka, I'm still your friend._ I thought. I wasn't actually a Sith. I was a spy. Only Master Yoda knew of my mission. And I would have just killed Josh right there and then if it wasn't for the fact that there was a _Providence_-class cruiser-carrier orbiting right above the base, watching us. "Can't the cruiser see we're in trouble?" Whispered Josh. "We're Sith, the cruiser probably doesn't think we'll need help." I whispered back. "Sir, we have detected a Separatist dreadnought in orbit over the base." Said one of the clones. "Well, there goes any surprise reinforcements we might have gotten." I said, sighing. "Report it, keep it busy so it doesn't send down reinforcements." Said Captain Rex. I noticed the six girls I didn't recognize who had come off the transport had some kind of weird aura around them in the force. And was that a little bit of recognition? _Do they recognize us from somewhere other than being Jedi Masters?_ "The _Resolute_ is on its way." Said another random clone. Everyone focused their attention back on us. I heard Josh gulp. The clones pointed their blasters at us and closed in. Josh looked to me and I nodded. We force leaped over the line of clones, igniting our sabres. We ran to my shuttle, deflecting lasers. I was purposefully not deflecting them back at the clones but Josh wasn't. He took out three clones before we reached the shuttle. He ran to the cockpit while I stood on the ramp, deflecting the lasers into the sky. The shuttle powered up and took off, speeding away. I got in and closed the ramp, sitting in the co-pilots chair. "That was kriffing close." I said. "Yep." We flew up to the cruiser and landed the 28 metre long shuttle in the hanger bay.

_**Jaina Rhile's POV:**_

"Damnit, they fucking got away again." I said. Astrid glared at me, as if warning me not to be such a bitch. I backed off. "Don't you think it was weird that while Josh was deflecting the lasers back at us, and killed three clones, Chris kept deflecting them harmlessly into the air?" Asked Ahsoka. "Huh, I didn't even think about that." Said Heather. "You never think about stuff sis." I said, laughing. She playfully punched me in the arm. "You're the one that doesn't think mate." She said, also laughing. "I swear he also gave a friendly nudge in the force, as if saying, 'Don't kill me, I'm your friend.' Or something like that" Ahsoka continued. "Probably just trying to lower your guard." Said Vestara. I nodded. "Yeah, Chris can be pretty sneaky." We laughed. It was getting dark, and we were tired. "Let's get to the _Resolute_, I'm tired." Said Anna. We all agreed and flew up to where the _Venator_-class star destroyer had just sent the Separatist dreadnought fleeing into hyperspace. We landed the 26 metre long transport next to the LA-AT Gunship that Cody and his troops had taken. We had dinner and went to sleep.

_**Sector 3: The Galactic Chase.**_

I woke up in my bed. I had a shower and had breakfast. Heather came down and we got in our Corolla, and headed to Elsa & Anna's house. Thursday, 25th September, 2014. (25/07/14) When we arrived, we saw Chris arriving in his Perfect Blue 2014 Holden HSV Gen-F GTS which none of us knew how he had afforded, considering it was one of the most if not _the_ most powerful production car made in Australia. And costs about $100,000 AUD. I parked out the front of the house and Chris parked in front of us, his huge V8 engine sounding SO good. We got out of the car. Chris revved his engine a bit before turning it off and getting out. "Show off." Said Heather, laughing. Chris laughed. "Well, how can you not like the sound of a V8?" He asked. "True that mate." We knocked on the door and Elsa answered. "Hey guys." She said. "G'Day Els." Said Chris. "Come on in, the others should be here soon." As soon as she said that, I saw the Sith Colorado coming down the road, with the i30 Viking behind it. "To be honest a heavy duty ute doesn't exactly fit someone who wants to be a Sith." Said Chris to Vestara. "Yeah well, I can't afford a decent muscle car like you." She said. Chris probably didn't know about the dream realm but he did know a lot about Star Wars. More than Josh did which we all thought was funny since his original username was starwarsman05, whereas Chris's original username was thechris24. But I guessed the reason Elsa had invited Chris was to see if he knew anything about the realm. I then noticed an aqua 2013 Ford FG Falcon driving up the road. The car belonged to Ariel. _Alright, so she did survive. Good._ "Hey Ariel." I said as she pulled up behind our car. "Hey guys." She said. I looked at the cars. _Our Toyota is the only thing separating that Holden and that Ford… But the Toyota is just a shitty hatchback while the Holden and Ford are muscle cars. The Ford is used as a fucking V8 Supercar! And the Holden is no better, being the most powerful production car in Aus. Although the V8's are more powerful that Falcon isn't V8 Supercar spec so it can't compete with the HSV at all._ I just imagined the two big Australian muscle cars trying to have a go at each other while the small Japanese hatchback tried to stop them. I quietly laughed to myself and turned back to the others. We went inside and headed to the upstairs living room where Elsa and Anna's TV and consoles were. "So, at least we know it's safe if we die in the dream realm, thanks to Ariel, but I doubt she'll be able to return there." Said Elsa. We nodded, but Chris looked confused. "Hold up, what are we talking about?" He asked. "Well, at night when we go to sleep, we enter some kind of dream realm. In that realm, we are different people. Kinda. I'm some kind of Snow Queen or Ice Queen, Anna's some kind of Princess, Heather and Jaina are Vikings but also Dragonborn and Wolfblood, Astrid is Astrid Hofferson from HTTYD, Ariel was Ariel from The Little Mermaid until she got shot by a droid, and Vestara is Sith Lady Vestara Khai from the extended universe, although she's not evil." Explained Elsa. "Huh, interesting." Said Chris. "You and Josh are there as well." That got his attention. "What are we?" "As far as we know, you two are former Jedi Masters who have turned to the dark side and now we are hunting you down to kill you." I said. "Well, that's nice." He said, laughing. We all laughed. "So you don't go to the realm/remember it?" Asked Anna. Chris thought for a second. "Hold on, I think I remember something. I remember owning a _Herald_-class shuttle, waiting on a beach where a vulture droid dropped Star off. He got on my ship and we went to a C.I.S base nearby, only to find it destroyed. We landed and obviously the small squad of clones there called you guys up because before we attacked them you showed up with your YT-1760 small transport and tried to, arrest me and kill Star. Then we retreated to a _Providence_-class carrier/destroyer. Then we went to sleep and that's all I remember." He said. He apparently hadn't gotten over calling Josh, Star. Short for Starwars. "So you do go to that realm, but yet not consciously." Said Heather. "Yeah." He said. "There is one more detail that I cannot remember though, it's weird." I looked around. "We didn't find anything else other than what you just said." Said Elsa. "Well, see if you can control what you do in there tonight." Said Vestara. He nodded. "I'll try."

We spent the rest of the day having some competitions on the Wii, then we all headed home and went to sleep.

_**Ahsoka Tano's POV:**_

I woke up and went to the bridge where Anakin and Obi-wan were standing, making plans. "So, do we know where that Separatist dreadnought went?" I asked. They looked at me. "Snips, we need to find Josh before we go after some random droid ship." Said Master Skywalker. "But master, Josh and Chris were both on that ship!" I said. "Commander Tano is right sir, the two rogue Jedi escaped to that cruiser." Agreed Rex. "Well, we should probably go after it then." Said Master Kenobi. The group that was helping us find Josh entered the bridge just as we entered hyperspace. "So, we ready to track these traitors down?" Asked Vestara. Obi-wan looked confused. "So, you're working with a Sith, to track down a Sith. How does that work?" He asked. "I'm a Sith that works for the Jedi, alright? I'm not evil like most Sith." She said. I could sense that Obi-wan didn't trust her, nor did a lot of the crew, but Rex and I had worked with her enough to trust her. And my trust has obviously reassured Skyguy a little bit.

Soon, the _Resolute_ came out of hyperspace and entered the orbit of Naboo. "Not again." Said Obi-wan. He was obviously referring to when he and his master, Qui-gon Jinn, had to work with the Gungans to stop the Trade Federation from gaining control over the planet. That was also where Master Skywalker met the 14 year old Padmé Amidala. (A/N After looking around the Wiki I could not figure out what age Anakin was when he first met Padmé.) We spotted the droid cruiser on the scanners and saw the _Herald_-class shuttle going down to the planet. "Let's go." Said Elsa. We headed down to the YT-1760 and got on, this time Master Skywalker and Master Kenobi joined us. The ship got a little crowded due to only being able to hold 10 people. 2 crew and 8 passengers, and now there were 10 of us. We followed the shuttle as closely as possible without letting it know we were here. It landed near the capitol, under the cover of the trees. We landed close-by. "Alright, be careful." Said Elsa, pretty much becoming the leader of the group.

_**Joshua Puller's POV:**_

(A/N Thanks a lot for suggesting what POV to go into Tey… NOT. Fuck you mate, go build your stupid S.S.S. Kill Chris V2.0 in Space Engineers and don't worry about me doing FanFiction over here. And hello Star, about time you got back! You gonna build another S.S.S. Fuck You Chris? And no, I don't want to play AtWar! Or Unturned…) We landed near the capitol of Naboo, in a small group of trees. We got out and headed towards the city. "Remember the mission, Dooku will be furious if we fail. He's had enough of that from Grevious and Asajj." Said Chris. I nodded. "Well they kriffing suck, I swear if we lose the war because of them I am going to personally kill both of them." I said. Chris just laughed. "You probably won't get the chance, Dooku will beat you to it." "Well, I'll just have to kill him too!" Chris laughed again and we entered the city. "I sense you are hiding something Chris, what is it." I said, seriously. His aura in the Force calmed down and got rid of what I had sensed. He was good. "Nothing. Nothing that you would care about anyway. Personal." He said. I looked at him suspiciously, searching his aura. I didn't find anything. We continued through the city towards the castle.

_**Chris Minecast's POV:**_

_Few, that was close._ I thought. I had been quick about putting a shield over myself in the force, so Josh wouldn't detect my lie, but I wasn't quick enough. He suspected me. I was hiding something from him, and it was the fact that I could sense Ahsoka following us. _I still need to figure out a way to stop this mission without anybody suspecting._ Our mission was to find and kill the queen of Naboo, but since I was an undercover Jedi, I didn't want that to happen. I had an idea. It was risky, but it would be worth it if it worked. I changed my shield so it would only effect Josh, I then opened myself to the force. I felt the presence of Ahsoka, Vestara, Anakin, and Obi-Wan not far behind us. I detected confusion, they obviously felt my presence in the force as strongly as I hoped they would. I made sure Josh was unsuspecting and tried to send a force message to the others. _Protect the queen, Josh must not succeed in his mission. I am on your side, trust me._ They didn't trust me, I could tell that much. Except Vestara, she seemed to believe me. _They don't trust you Chris, but I do. I will try to do my best to convince them. Don't worry, we'll get this done and over with soon._ Said Vestara through the force. _Thanks you. I'm honestly surprised I can actually trust you. Will hopefully get this done soon so we can figure other stuff out. See you soon Ves._ I said before closing my connection with the force. Any longer and Josh would start to sense it.

_**Vestara Khai's POV:**_

I felt Chris close his connection and I turned to the others. The three Jedi and Captain Rex were ahead of us. "Alright, I don't know whether us talking to him in the wake is the reason for this or not, but Chris is on our side. He just warned me that Josh's mission was to kill the queen, so we might want to protect her." I said. Somehow, Ahsoka heard me. "Could be a trap. I know Chris, he was my best friend, and he's pretty smart at setting traps." She said. "Well, I still feel like we should put some protection around the queen just in case." I said. Ahsoka nodded. "We will have plenty of chances to catch them, but we can't risk this. I'll tell Skyguy." She said. She went up to Skywalker and Kenobi and told them what I had said. "Alright, let's get to the palace and watch out for these Sith." Said Anakin.

We stood guard in the palace, waiting for anything to happen. We were hiding ourselves in the force so that they wouldn't detect us. Yet somehow, Chris managed to still find me. _Get ready, we're right outside the palace. Josh still doesn't know you guys are here so you'll have the upper hand._ He said. _Wait, how can you sense me?_ I asked. _I'm a lot more powerful than any force sensitive we know of. Even Josh and Yoda._ "Alright guys, they're coming. Get ready." I said. We hid around the hallway we were in, and got ready to attack. I saw Chris and Josh walking down the hall, and signaled to Elsa. She froze the floor, making them slip and fall over. We all jumped out of our hiding spots and rushed them. I sensed genuine surprise coming from Chris, but he wasn't as surprised as Josh. I force blasted Chris away and locked sabres with Josh. Chris ignited his blade and defended himself, purposefully not trying to kill us. Josh pushed me away and I ended up in front of Chris. I ducked a swing from him and blocked his next swing. I lost all concentration on the rest of my group and put all my strength into battling Josh and Chris. I jumped away from Chris and kicked Josh in the chest. He fell back on the icy floor and I spun around, punching him in a very painful place. He was rendered temporally defenseless and Obi-wan went in for the kill. Too slow. Josh grabbed his sabre and blocked Obi-wan's attack. I felt Anna crash into the side of me and we fell, sliding across the ice. I looked up to see Chris jumping down on us, locking with Anna's ice sword. I used the force to get Anna on her feet and knock Chris away, getting up myself. I saw Josh press something on his commlink. I sent a blast of force lightning at him but he caught it with his lightsaber. Chris came in and blocked the lightning away. He was doing an annoyingly good job at pretending he was on Josh's side. _And I thought he would make it easy._ I dodged the lightning and saw Astrid kick Chris's sabre out of his hand and try to bring her axe down on his neck. He dodged and slightly used to force to push her back. He grabbed his sabre again and blocked Astrid's axe. Josh landed in front of me, back towards me, and I went to stab him. He jumped away again and there was an explosion that sent me flying into a pillar. My vision went blurry and I couldn't stand up, pain going through my entire body. I was able to make out the _Herald_-class shuttle that belonged to the two Sith hovering outside a massive breach in the wall. Someone jumped on. "Sorry Vestara, but at least you made the mission fail. Who knows, Dooku might actually do the job of killing Josh himself." Said Chris. "Are you okay?" He asked, crouching in front of me. "I'll b-be f-fine, you should p-probably g-go before they s-suspect you." I stuttered. He patted my shoulder and jumped into the shuttle. I watched as the blurry shuttle flew off into space. Jaina and Ahsoka ran over to me. "You okay Ves?" Asked Jaina. "Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm feeling a bit better already." I said, able to speak properly now. Jaina hugged me. "Thank you for the warning." She said. I smiled. "Technically, it was Chris that gave us the warning, but you're welcome." I said. Jaina let go and went back to her sister, who had gotten a few cuts and bruises. "Are you able to get up?" Asked Ahsoka. "Not by myself." I said, attempting to get up but failing. Ahsoka helped me up but as soon as she let go I almost fell again. Elsa caught me. "Thanks." I said. "You got beat up pretty badly there, I'll help you back to the med-bay in the _Resolute_." She said, smiling. I nodded. "We should probably be heading back before we lose them." Said Anakin. We all agreed. We told the queen that she would be safe and went back to the YT-1760. We flew back to the _Resolute_ where Elsa took me to the med-bay. Soon, I was fixed up and headed to the bridge where everyone was with Elsa right behind me. "Good to see you're all better mate." Said Heather. "Thanks, I don't want to go through that again anytime soon." I said, laughing.

_**Elsa Arendelle's POV:**_

We did some planning, and got on course to follow the _Providence_-class cruiser. We all decided to get some rest while we were in hyperspace. We went to our rooms and went to bed.

I woke up in the wake and went to have a shower and have breakfast. (A/N Yes, I'm referencing the VirtNet from the Mortality Doctrine series by calling the real world the wake and the dream world the sleep. In the Mortality Doctrine series, the sleep is the VirtNet.) After breakfast, I called up the others. "Well, Friday 26th of September. We need to get this over and done with soon. We have to go back to school on the 7th of October, remember that." Said Anna. "Yeah, but Chris didn't make it easy for us. Some things he did made me think he was with us, other things made me think he was with Josh. He made it hard for us and really helped out Josh, but yet he gave Vestara the warning AND I even saw that he made sure she was alright before leaving. I am so fucking confused." I said. Anna laughed. "It is very confusing, but I guess even after Josh is dead, Chris will probably still be doing whatever he's doing. I think he's confused about what side he's on lol." I laughed. I heard the cars pull up outside. We went outside just in time to see Chris and Ariel turing onto the street, almost looking like a very slow race even though their cars are actually really fast. _I guess they like competing against each other because of the fact that Chris is a Holden fan and Ariel's a Ford fan._ I thought, smiling. Chris pulled up next to my Commodore that I hadn't put back in the shed, his V8 engine grumbling loudly. He cut it off right as Ariel turned her Falcon off. By now we had given all the cars nicknames. The Sith Colorado, Vestara's Holden Colorado. The i30 Viking, Astrid's Hyundai i30 Trophy. The Corolla Viking, the twin's Toyota Corolla. The Ice Commodore, my Holden Commodre VF. The Mermaid Falcon, Ariel's Ford FG Falcon. And the HSV Sith GTS, Chris's Holden HSV Gen-F GTS. "Hey." I said. "Hey Els, I think I remember what happened last night." Said Chris. "What do you think happened?" Asked Astrid. "Josh and I were on a mission to assassinate the queen of Naboo, but you guys stopped us and we barely got away." He said. Ariel looked at us. "Is he right?" She asked. "Yeah, that's what happened. But the reason we stopped you was because you warned us. Apparently you're on our side or something?" Said Vestara. "Yeah, but yet in the fight you fought like you were on Josh's side." I said. "What the fuck? Um… That's a bit weird." He said. "Yeah what? How can he be on both sides at once?" Asked Ariel. "I don't know, but we need to get this done soon. We have to go back to school in about 11-12 days." Said Heather. "Yeah, you still couldn't control yourself in the dream Chris?" I asked. "Nope." He said. "Well, let's make a plan on defeating these Sith bastards." Said Jaina. Vestara looked at her. "No offense Ves." She said quickly. I laughed. We then got to work on planning. (A/N Now from here to when I say is all done in one night.)

_**Anakin Skywalker's POV:**_

We arrived at the location that the Dreadnaught had gone too just as our odd new allies woke up and joined us on the bridge. "Okay, why would they go back to Earth?" Asked Ahsoka. "I don't know Snips, but after what happened on Naboo, it's not going to be good." I said. A group of four transport ships exited the atmosphere. They were marked with different colours and each had what looked to be an identification marking on them. One was jet black with NFG written on the side, another was white with bright yellow markings and had LFG on it, another was flame orange with red markings and had FFG on it, the last ship was also white but had ice blue markings on it with IFG on the side. "I've never seen those ships, but they don't seem to be enemies. They are completely avoiding the separatist cruiser and are going straight past us like they want us to protect them in-case the Separatist cruiser shoots them." Said Obi-Wan. He was right, they went straight past us and shot off into hyperspace. "Well that was odd." Said Elsa. We all went down to the YT-1760 and followed the _Herald_-class down to the planet. The shuttle landed near Qeios. We landed in the kingdom, where Queen Rivatha ruled. We got out and were greeted by a girl with dark red hair who looked confused as to where she was or what was going on around her. But then she saw us. "Kairi?" Asked Anna, surprised.

_**Kairi Hearts POV:**_

"Kairi?" I stared at the group of girls who, in the real world, were my friends, but here, they seemed to be warriors or something. "Anna? What the hell is going on?" I asked. "Um, kinda hard to explain, and we don't have time right now. We will tell you later." Said Elsa. "For now though, we need some help." Said Jaina. I was more than cut out to help, since when I woke up here I appeared to be Kairi from Kingdom Hearts II. I even had a keyblade. "What do you need help for?" "We are hunting down some rogue Jedi masters, Master Christopher Minecast, and Master Joshua Puller. Think you can fight Sith?" Asked what appeared to be Anakin Skywalker from Star Wars. I looked at the others, confused. _Did he just say Chris and Josh?_ I thought. I then heard Vestara's voice in my head as if she had read my mind. _Yeah, Josh is dead in our world and doesn't remember who he is here. Chris can't control who he is here. Don't worry, if we end up killing Chris he will survive in the real world, same with any of us. Ariel was killed by some droids and she still lived in the wake._ She said. "Oh, okay." I said quietly. "Yeah, I can fight Sith." I said, louder. "Good, we're going to need all the help we can get." Said Astrid.

Soon, we were entering the palace where we were to meet up with Queen Rivatha. "Your majesty, sorry to bother you but there are two rogue Jedi here who might want to kill you. We need to capture them." Said Obi-Wan Kenobi. "As if the war wasn't bad enough, now Jedi are going rogue? What the kriff is going on out there?" Asked Rivatha. "We don't know why they went rogue." Said Ahsoka Tano. "Well, we might know how Josh went rogue." Anna whispered to me. I rolled my eyes. "Alright, good luck on capturing those Jedi. I have some work that needs to be finished." Said Rivatha. "Alright mate." Said Elsa. Rivatha went back to a library while we set up outside.

"They're coming. And this time they've got quite a lot of reinforcements." Said Vestara. "Did Chris tell you that?" Asked Ahsoka. "Yeah. And he warned us correctly last time so I think we should trust his warning this time too." Answered Vestara. We prepped ourselves for battle and waited. Chris and Josh jumped down at the entrance to the castle and a bunch of B1 Battle Droids and some B2 Super Battle Droids followed. Chris looked at Vestara and nodded. I don't know how he knew she was there. Vestara signaled to the rest of us and we all jumped out of our hiding spots. The droids instantly started shooting and the two rogue Jedi ignited their sabres. The Jedi on our side deflected the lasers while Elsa blocked them with ice shields. I charged forward and started slashing at all the droids with my keyblade. It was surprisingly effective. Anna and the Vikings joined in and together we had taken care of all the droids in no time. We had no time to rest though as we saw the Jedi, Vestara, and Elsa fighting Joshua and Chris. We rushed and joined in. I slashed at Chris and locked blades with him. Keyblade against lightsaber. I side stepped, making Chris tumble forward for a second but he fixed himself before I could react. I got into a proper fight with him. He was about to beat me when he got hit by force lightning from Vestara. He failed to block it and went flying. He crashed into Josh and they both ended up on the floor. "Get the fuck off me you bitch." Said Josh, using the force to blast Chris off him. "Fuck you too mate." Said Chris. "I think they're remembering stuff from our world." Heather said, laughing. I laughed too. Chris and Josh had always had a friendly rivalry. They had also been best friends. But what made it obvious they were remembering, was what they had said. In this place, fuck wasn't a word. And mate had the American meaning. So if they had just said those two words, they were obviously getting some memories from Oz, and the real world in general. Josh got up and lunged at Vestara. I stepped in front of him and swung my keyblade at him. It was totally unexpected and he almost didn't block it in time. And when he did, he was unstable for a split second. But that split second was all I needed. I pushed him back and tripped him up. He fell onto his back again. I was about to strike him and kill him when I got hit by a blast of force lightning. My first thought was Vestara had accidently hit me instead of Chris, or that Chris had decided to use force lightning. But I heard Count Dooku laughing. I was about to faint from the pain of the electricity when he stopped. But it was too late. I looked at him for a second, my vision blurred, before everything went dark and I fell limp to the floor, unconscious.

_**Astrid Hoverlon's POV:**_

I watched in horror as Kairi was writhing around on the floor being electrocuted. Dooku stopped before he ended up killing Kairi. But she still went limp and unconscious. Anna ran over to her and kneeled over her. She tried to wake her up but it was no use. We were doing the rest of this battle without her. She turned to Dooku. "Oh you are going to fucking pay for that you bitch." She said, angry. "Oh really, and how is a princess like you going to defeat me?" Dooku said, sounding amused. "She's not the only one you have to worry about Dooku." Said Elsa. "A queen with ice powers? A rogue Sith? Some Vikings? You underestimate the power of the dark side my friend." He said. "Well it's a good thing I still use the dark side then isn't it." Said Vestara shooting lightning at Dooku. He ignited his sabre and deflected it. "You forget that we are here, and we have a score to settle, Dooku." Said Anakin. "Oh it's so good to see that Jabba didn't kill you and your little padawan for kidnapping his son." He said, mockingly. "Oh please, you think a couple of Magna Guards are going to stop me?" Said Ahsoka. "Your arrogance is amusing." "Shut the fuck up already." I said, lunging at him. I swung my axe at him but he deflected it with his lightsaber. "Yes, unleash your anger, your hate. It makes you strong." He said. "Mate, I'm not even force sensitive so letting my anger and hate out won't turn me. So, thanks for the advice." I said, laughing. I used my anger and hate and went into some sort of rage mode where I managed to almost destroy Dooku. "Enough." He said. He blasted me away with the force, sending me crashing into a wall and knocking all the oxygen out of me. I sat there, breathing heavily for a while. Dooku shot lightning at me but Anna blocked it with her ice sword. _Because ice totally does that._ I thought, a bit confused. But I wasn't complaining about the fact that she had possibly just thrown logic out the window, because it was saving my life. Dooku got caught off-guard by Elsa blasting him with ice. He stumbled back. "I will get you next time." He said before jumping away. "Everyone okay?" Asked Heather, coming over to help me up. "Still a bit winded from being thrown at a wall at that speed but I'll be fine." I said. "What about Kairi? Is she okay?" Anna went back to her and checked her breathing. "She's not doing very well, we should get back to the _Resolute_." She said. "What happened to Josh and Chris?" Asked Vestara, who was tending to a cut on Ahsoka's arm. I looked around. "They obviously left while we were preoccupied with Lord Tyrannus." Said Jaina, using Dooku's other (Or real) name.

_**Anna Arendelle's POV:**_

I picked up Kairi with help from Elsa, and we got her back to the transport craft. We flew back up to the _Resolute_ and, with Elsa still helping me because Kairi wasn't exactly light, we got Kairi to the med-bay. Elsa left while I stayed a little while until the medical droid said she was going to be okay. Kairi was one of my best friends ever but she had been on vacation down in New South Wales since school holidays started. I may have even had a tiny crush on her. I know, we're both girls, but she's just so nice to me. And she's fairly pretty like, all the time. (A/N I did not expect to get something like this happening in any of my stories except BTT2…) I was scared to say anything because I didn't want to lose her as a friend. And I'm pretty sure she might have a crush on Sora. I was tired anyway, and so was everyone else. We all went to our rooms. "I'm starting to think we won't get this done before school holidays end. What will we do then?" I asked my sister. "I don't think we will either. We might still be able to help out here but this makes us a bit more tired than we should be in real life so yeah. Probably not a good thing for you guys to be doing this at the same time as school." Said Elsa. I nodded. After term four ends though, we will all be free to do what we want. Except for those of us who are going to go to college. I sighed and climbed into bed. "Good night Princess Anna." Said Elsa. "Good night Queen Elsa." I said. We giggled and fell asleep. We used our titles from the sleep because it was those versions of us going to sleep.

The normal versions are now awake. "Mornin' Els." I said. Elsa laughed. "Morning Anna." She said. "After breakfast could we go and check if Kairi is okay?" I asked. "If she's even back from New South Wales." "I'll call her."

After we had breakfast, I went back to my room and found my iPhone under a mess of school stuff on my desk. I smiled when I found it upside down with the rubber case that Elsa had given me. It had been her old case from before her phone had broken and she had gone from a 5c to a 5s. She now had a hard case that said 'I don't care, I'mma bird!' on it. The one I had was from the same people, one of Elsa's favourite gaming channels on YouTube. It had VenturianTale written in gold on a blue background, with the red triangle behind the V that made their logo. I brought the phone out of sleep mode and called Kairi. She answered after a few seconds. "Hey Anna!" She said. "Hey Kairi! Are you back from NSW yet?" I asked. "Yeah, I got back last night. Can I ask you something?" She asked. "Sure." I said. "Was anything that happened last night real?" I giggled. "That's what I was calling you about, I wanted to know if you were okay from that blast of lightning." I said, concern was evident in my voice. "Yeah. I still fell a bit weird but I'm okay. When I blacked out I just woke up in my bed again. But damn that hurt." She said. I smiled. "It's good to know that you're okay." I said. I then explained what it was that was happening.

"Huh, that's really weird." Said Kairi. "Yeah, it is a bit odd. But it's pretty cool." We both laughed. "Yeah, since the danger isn't completely real. Although it kinda is because as Ariel has proven, you can't go back if you die." She said. "Yeah. Hey, do you want to come over? I can hear the others already arriving." I said as I heard the mixture of engines outside. "Sure, I'll be there in a few minutes." She said. "Alright mate, I'll see you soon." I said. "Yeah, see you soon Anna." I hung up and put my phone in my pocket. I went back downstairs where Elsa and the others were chatting about what had happened last night. "Is Kairi okay?" Asked Elsa when she saw me. "Yeah, she's fine. She'll be here soon." I said. "So, are you going to tell her?" Asked Vestara, smugly. "Huh? Tell her what?" I asked. "That you have a crush on her, what else!" She said. I blushed. "I do not." I said in defense. "You _are_ blushing Anna." Said Elsa. "Fuck you, you're supposed to be on my side." I said. She laughed. "Sorry." "Anna, it's pretty obvious. To Jaina and I anyway. The rest of these guys didn't notice so I doubt Kairi knows." Said Vestara. "Okay okay, you win. I have a crush on Kairi. Happy now?" I admitted, annoyed. Vestara and Jaina seemed satisfied. "Hey, don't worry. It doesn't matter if you're straight or gay or bi, you will always be our friend." Said Astrid comfortingly. "And you'll always be the best sister ever." Said Elsa hugging me. "Thanks, I would never want to lose any of you." I said. I heard the familiar quiet engine of Kairi's white Toyota Aurion. She wanted to be a cop so she had decided to get a car that cops use. Even if it's not exactly the same. (A/N If you want to know what the cop car that I'm talking about looks like, search up '2014 Toyota Aurion Queensland Police Car' on Google.) "Please don't tell her, I don't want her to hate me." I said. "I doubt she could ever hate you Anna, but don't worry. We won't tell her, we'll let you do that in your own time." Said Elsa kindly. I smiled and snuggled up with my sister on the couch. "Hey guys." Said Kairi as Chris let her in. "Hey Kairi." I said. "Aw, you look so cute!" She said, laughing. I blushed again and tried to get up, but Elsa hugged me closer. Everyone laughed. "Damnit Elsa." I said. But I couldn't stop myself from smiling. "So, you haven't been damaged by the lightning?" Asked Heather. "No, thankfully." She said. She sat down next to me and Elsa. Before I could react, Elsa pushed me off of her and I landed in Kairi's lap. Elsa and Kairi laughed again. "Hello." Said Kairi. "Um, hey." I said nervously. Now it was Kairi that was keeping me pinned. _Oh great, first my sister snuggles up with me and doesn't let me go and now the girl I have a crush on is doing the same. I don't know whether this day is a good day or a bad one!_ I thought. I tried to get free again but Kairi was strong. So I gave up and relaxed. She loosened her grip on me but still kept me snuggled up to her. "Well, what do you girls want to do today?" Asked Chris, taking the attention from me and Kairi. _Thank you Chris._ "I don't know. Want to do another competition on the Wii?" Asked Elsa. "Actually, how about we use my Wii U. I've got stuff like Mario Kart 8 and Super Smash Bros. on it." Suggested Kairi. "Sounds good." I said. We all agreed. Kairi went home to get the console and I helped her unplug the Wii and set up the Wii U. "Isn't it funny that a person who is very similar to a character from a game on the PlayStation plays games on Nintendo consoles?" We all laughed. "Yeah what the heck!" "Hey, I play on both Nintendo stuff and the PlayStation, alright!" Said Kairi. As Elsa put MK8 in the machine, Kairi managed to catch me before I had time to react to her sitting next to me on the couch. She laughed as she held me captive again. I sighed and just relaxed, knowing she was too strong for me to escape.

We spent the rest of the day doing races in Mario Kart and doing a fun little tournament in Smash Bros.  
>Kairi won because she had the most experience in the game. Although Elsa put up a fight and almost beat her. Elsa owned us all in Mario Kart though so it was pretty even. "Next time we'll have to do a tie breaker." Joked Kairi, who had let go of me to play the game, but I had decided to stay snuggled up to her. If she asked I could just say that I'm comfortable. Besides, that actually was the main reason I had stayed snuggled with her. "Haha, yeah. We'll have to figure out what game to do it in though." Said Elsa. "Could do something like Need For Speed, we have Hot Pursuit on our Wii." I suggested. "Hot Pursuit for the Wii is a fairly shit version of the game compared to the PC and PS and XB versions, but yeah, we could do that." Said Elsa, who was sitting next to us. Not gonna lie, I'm pretty comfortable snuggling up with both the girls I love. The girl I have a crush on and my sister. It was getting late. 5:00PM and the sun was going down. Everyone said goodbye and went home. Except for Kairi. <em>Oh god, why does it have to be her that stays behind a bit longer?<em> We had dinner and talked for a while. Well, Elsa and Kairi talked, I mostly just snuggled with them and occasionally put something in the conversation. Soon, we were really tired. So tired in-fact that Kairi fell asleep before she made it to the stairs. Elsa laughed and helped me carry her back to the couch. I got a blanket and pillow and tucked her in. I said goodnight to her and Elsa and went to bed. It was a surprisingly cold night so I sank into my doona and went to sleep. (A/N Doona is actually the correct spelling according to Wikipedia, surprisingly. And for those of you who don't know, doona is the Australian English word for Duvet.) I woke up to chaos. The ship was shaking, I could hear explosions and fighters flying around, I heard the cannons blasting away. I looked over at Elsa who had obviously fallen asleep before me because she was already up and dressed. "What's going on?" I asked. "I don't know, I'd say we're under attack." She said. "No shit Sherlock." I said, rolling my eyes. I got up, got dressed, and followed Elsa to the bridge. We passed the med-bay where Kairi came out. "Do you guys know what's going on?" She asked. "We're heading to the bridge right now to find out." Said Elsa. "Great, so we go from peacefully cuddling each other on the couch to running around a star destroyer in the middle of a battle." Said Kairi. "Damnit, I want to go back to the peaceful couch." I said. "Of course you do." Said Elsa. "Shut up." We arrived on the bridge where the others already were. "What's going on? Who's attacking us?" I asked. "The Separatist Dreadnaught spotted us and started the attack." Said Vestara. "Damnit." Said Elsa. "I might be able to render the Dreadnaught useless for a while, but I can't make any promises." "You think you can freeze it?" I asked. "I can try."

_**Ahsoka Tano's POV:**_

I dodged around lasers and blew up vulture droids all over the place. We had not been prepared for this, and because of that, the _Resolute_ was severely damaged. It would take a while to fix her up. But we wouldn't have the chance to fix her if the droids won this fight. "This is Queen Elsa to all Republic fighters, I might be able to freeze certain systems on the Dreadnaught, allowing you to do some damage." "Rodger that, do what you can Elsa." Said Obi-Wan over the comms. Just as he said that I saw the engines begin to flicker. They were quickly disabled and soon froze over with a heavy case of ice. Then, the shields to the hangars flickered and died out. She also froze the blast doors before they could close. She then got to work on freezing the auto turrets, which took some time, but were finally frozen. "Thanks Elsa, we're moving in now." I said, leading my squadron of clones to the hangar where we got out and continued on to take over the ship.

I got to the bridge with Anakin, Obi-Wan, and what was left of our clone squads. "Just more droids? I would have thought we'd find Dooku, or Grevious, or one of the rogue Jedi, or even someone like Ventress!" I said, confused. "Well, Dooku, Chris, and Josh are probably still on the planet." Said Anakin. "Yes, which means we need to get down there as soon as possible. There's no telling what they might do next." Said Obi-Wan. We headed back to the heavily damaged _Resolute_ and got in the transporter with the rest of the gang. The _Providence_-class was no longer under Separatist control, it was now a Republic Dreadnaught. _Never thought I would hear that._ I thought. (A/N And I wrote all this in one night. Doing good! Btw, who thinks Kaina is a good shipping? Lol (Kairi and Anna.) Kinda a bad name but it was that or Anri.)

_**Kairi Heart's POV:**_

We flew down to the planet, searching for any trace Dooku and the others might have left. "I'm picking up a signal from Arendelle." Said Vestara. "Is it Dooku? Or Josh and Chris?" Asked Anakin. "It seems like it might be Josh and Chris, yeah." She said. "Alright, well we best be getting back to Arendelle." Said obi-Wan.

We landed in Arendelle. "Hold on, I just realized Arendelle is you guys' last name." I said to Anna. "Yeah, we thought that was strange when we were first here too." She said. I watched Anna run to her sister to tell her something. _Ugh, she's so cute. She would hate me if she knew what I felt for her though. No matter how much it might appear that she's not capable of hate._ I thought. **Little did Kairi know, Anna felt the same way about her.** (A/N I will probably occasionally use **bold** text to symbolize 3rd person POV.) We arrived at the castle. "Why are there no guards?" Asked Astrid. "I hope there is another explanation to this other than what I'm thinking." Said Elsa. We prepared ourselves for fighting and entered the castle, keeping an eye out for danger. "Shit, it's what I was thinking." Said Elsa as we saw some B1 battle droids run past up ahead. "What? That the droids launched an attack and defeated the guards?" I asked. "Something like that." She said. "Well if you are right then we need to make sure the king and queen are safe." Said Heather. We started running around the castle, trying to find the king and queen. We eventually found them. But we were too late. Josh sliced their heads off right as we came into the room. I summoned my keyblade and charged at Josh, with Elsa and Anna right behind me. "You fucker you will never get away with this." Said Elsa. "Never!" I repeated. I saw two young princesses that looked like Elsa and Anna when they were younger standing in a corner. Josh smirked and turned to the two girls. They backed as far as they could into the wall, hugging each other in fear. I was about to reach Josh when he threw his lightsaber. It cut into both girls' chests. I screamed in rage and brought my keyblade down onto his back, hard. He grabbed his sabre and blocked my keyblade just in time. "You fucking murdering arsehole of a bitch, you just killed two innocent fucking children and now I'm going to kill you." I said. I don't usually swear but I was consumed by rage. I struck Josh, over and over. He deflected it all but started to struggle. He used all his strength and shoved me onto my back. He then stamped his foot hard into my stomach. He punched me in the face until my entire face was bruised and bleeding. Then he picked me up by the throat and smashed me hard against a wall. I saw the others were fighting off Chris and the droids. _I'm done, this is the end of my time here._ Josh was choking me while repeatedly kneeing my stomach. I was about to pass out again.

_**Anna Arendelle's POV:**_

Chris force pushed me across the room. I was about to get back to him when I saw a barely recognizable Kairi getting kneed and choked by Josh. Blood covered her face and body, there were cuts and bruises on every visible part of her skin, and probably even under her clothes from what Josh was doing. Rage filled me like it had Kairi earlier and I rushed at Josh. I punched him in the side on the head hard, knocking him over. Kairi fell to the floor, her breathing sounded really bad and it seemed really hard. She was losing blood and fast. Her clothes were drenched in the stuff. "Just hang in there Kairi, I'll get you fixed up as soon as possible." I said. I turned to where Josh was getting up, a trail of blood coming from where I had punched him. "You have hurt Kairi, and now you have to deal with me. You are going to regret that you fucking bitch." I said. "I can do the same to you too, and trust me, you're the one that will regret this." He said. I lunged at him. We locked blades. I called upon strength I didn't even know I had and pushed him backwards. He looked surprised for a second, but quickly slashed at me again. I blocked it and put a nasty cut on his arm. I then cut his left arm clean off while he was still reacting to the cut. "AHH You son of a bitch! I will get you." He said before jumping away and running out the room. Chris and what was left of the droids soon followed. I turned back to Kairi. The two princesses who were also bleeding out from the cut on their chests had managed to crawl their way over to Kairi and they were all sitting there together, waiting for death to take them. I ran over to them. It was hard seeing my best friend ever, a fourteen year old, and a twelve year old that looked like Elsa and I when we were young, sitting there with blood pouring out of heavy wounds. "You're going to be okay, just hang in there." Said Elsa rushing over to help the three girls. "Els…a… Le-leave us. W-we will be f-fine." Whispered Kairi, it was obviously extremely hard to breathe and talk for them. "No, you will be okay, I promise." She said, panic clear in her voice and tears in her eyes. "Kairi, please, don't die on me." I said. We knew that if she died she would just go back to the wake but she would never be able to return to here again and we needed her help. "S-save th-the prince-princesses." Said Kairi, coughing up blood. I was already using rags to try and slow down the blood loss of the princesses. "You're all going to live, I promise. We won't let any of you die." I said. "Can we get some fucking medics over here already!" I yelled to Rex and the clones. Five medics came rushing over. "Help them, please, I beg you." I pleaded. "We will do our best, but their chances of surviving are extremely low." Said one of the clones. "Just do whatever you can." I said. They nodded and got to work. Elsa pulled me away and I hugged her, not wanting to let go. I was crying heavily and I could feel Elsa's tears landing on my head, even though she was trying to stay strong for me. Vestara and Ahsoka came over. "It'll be okay Anna, these clones are really good doctors. You will talk to your friend again soon, I promise." Said Ahsoka. _Well, I'll still talk to her whether she dies here or not, but I don't want to lose her here._ I thought. "Ahsoka's right, Kairi will be back on her feet in no time." Said Vestara. "Ves, could you take care of Anna for a second? I need to talk to the others." Said Elsa. Vestara nodded. Elsa made me let go of her and I went straight to Vestara. She held me tight. "Shh, don't worry Anna, everything will be okay." She said.

An hour passed. I was taking a nap in Elsa's lap. Elsa was sitting on a chair that hadn't been totally destroyed during the battle. A clone came over. Elsa woke me up. I shook my head and rubbed my eyes. "I've got good news, and bad news. Good news, Kairi should be okay. Bad news, it was too late for the princesses. They're gone." I started crying again. "What were their names?" Asked Elsa. "Princess Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendelle." The clone said. I stopped crying and looked at the clone. I then looked back at Elsa. "Did he just say Elsa and Anna…?" I asked her. "Yeah, he did. What makes it even weirder is they looked like us as well." She said. "Do-do you think that might have been us in another life?" I asked. "I think so. Their parents actually looked like our parents too! I think you are right and that was us." She said. I started crying again. "We just let ourselves die… How could we just let ourselves die like that? How!" "Shh, calm down Anna. There was nothing we could have done that would have saved them. I'm sorry." What annoyed me was that she was right, there was nothing we could have done. "Do you want to go see Kairi?" She asked calmly. I nodded, still crying. Elsa stood up and carried me as if I was a child over to where Kairi had been placed on a medical bed. "Here you go." Said Elsa, putting me down in a chair next to the bed. I looked at Kairi through teary eyes. "Kairi." I said, quietly. She would have looked peaceful lying in the bed if it weren't for all the cuts and scratches and bruises. I got up and sat on the bed. "I'm so sorry I didn't help you sooner. If I hadn't engaged Chris this would never have happened. I love you, Kairi." I leaned down and gently kissed her on the lips. I pulled away and saw that, although she was unconscious, she was smiling. I tucked a stray strand of hair out of her face and behind her ear. I then got off the bed and went to the two princesses, who were now dead because we couldn't save them in time. I saw that the two sisters had been placed together on a bed. They looked peaceful. They were us and we let them die, how will I live with that? "I'm sorry we couldn't save you. If you truly are us, you would have lived a wonderful life. And now because of us you won't experience any of it. I wish we had been here sooner, I really do. I really sorry." I was crying yet again. I lay down on the bed and hugged the dead corpses of myself and my sister. Elsa came over and lay on the other side. This time she wasn't able to stop herself from crying.

_**Kairi Hearts POV:**_

It was four in the morning when I passed out in the sleep and awoke in the real world. I was confused as to where I was at first, but then remembered I had fallen asleep before reaching my car, so I was still in Elsa and Anna's house. I got up off the couch but quickly lay down again. I had become so injured in the sleep that I had sustained some physical injuries. I felt a few cuts and bruises on my face. I lifted my shirt and saw a few on my torso as well. _Well, at least it's nowhere near as bad as it was._ I thought. I continued to lay there for a while.

After three hours, Elsa and Anna finally awoke. Their rooms were connected to the upstairs living room where I was so when Anna came out she came straight to me. "You okay?" She asked. "Not really." I said, showing the cuts and bruises under my shirt and on my face and arms. "It's not as bad as it was in the sleep but it's bad enough to pretty much render me useless." She sat down and carefully looked at my injuries. "I'll get Elsa to put your car in the shed so it's safe, since you might be here a few days." She said. "Thanks. You really are the best friend I could ever want." _And more._ I didn't say the last part though. Anna smiled and lightly hugged me, taking care not to hurt me any more. "I'll be back in a second." She said. She gently kissed a cut on my forehead and went to Elsa's room. She knocked on the door and Elsa let her in. _I'll probably end up being here for more than a few days, this doesn't seem like it'll heal that quickly._ Elsa and Anna came out of Elsa's room and came over to me. "Don't you worry about a thing Kairi, we'll make sure you have a quick recovery." Said Elsa. I smiled. "Thanks guys." "No problem mate." Elsa went to put my car in the shed while Anna told my parents that I had been hurt and was going to have to stay with her for a while, then made some breakfast.

We all decided to have a break from going after Josh for a while. And then the school holidays ended. But I was still in a very bad shape.

It was Tuesday, the 7th of October, the day that school returned. I still had trouble walking and therefore had to get help from Anna. Elsa drove us to Beerwah State High School where we said goodbye to her and went into the school. "Well well well, look who it is. The fairy princess and the wimpy wanna-be police officer." I recognized the voice. "She fucking injured, give us a break Hans." Said Anna. Hans stepped in front of us. "Totally fake injuries. How about I show you what real injuries feel like." He said. Before Anna could stop him he punched me in the gut. I let go of Anna and fell to the floor. "No! Stop it you fucking bitch!" Said Anna, trying to get Hans away. He kicked me in the face, making me fall onto my back. The cuts reopened and I was back in the situation of bleeding to death. Although this time it was real. On the upside, my injuries still weren't as bad as they were, but it was still bad enough that Hans could easily kill me if he kept doing what he was doing. "Oh, so they are real are they? Well too bad." He said, stamping on my stomach. _It's Josh all over again._ "YOU'RE GOING TO FUCKING KILL HER!" Yelled Anna. Hans kicked my head from the side. "Oh that's it, you're fucking asking for it." Anna punched Hans in the face with all her strength, plus more. "YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Yelled Hans, clutching his now almost nonexistent nose. By now we had a bit of a crowd. Hans tried to punch Anna but she ducked and punched him right in the crotch. "That's gonna leave a mark." She said, laughing. She was releasing an almost evil side of her that was very rare to see. I had never seen it myself even though I've been friends with her since 2nd grade. But I've heard rumors. UI didn't believe them of course, but now, even the rumors and stories are like My Little Pony compared to the real thing. A teacher came over to break up the fight. "Break it up guys. I want all three of you to the principal's office, now!" He said. "The rest of you, go to class." Everyone hurried to class while Anna helped me up and we followed Hans to the principal's office. When we got there, he didn't seem happy. "What the hell happened?" He asked. "Hans started beating up Kairi thinking her injuries were fake. Even when she started bleeding he kept going. I told him he was going to kill her but still he kept going. Then my _'evil'_ side came out and I protected Kairi." Explained Anna. "Is this true Hans?" He asked. "Hell no, I was minding my own business when Anna started beating up Kairi. I tried to stop her but she just started beating me up." Hans said. "Hans you're a bully and a fucking liar, Anna would never, _ever_, beat me up. Everyone knows we're best friends since 2nd grade." I said. "Silence. Hans, as Kairi said, her and Anna have been friends for a long time. And Kairi has a good record of almost never lying. You however, have a pretty large history of lying. So if Kairi is saying that Anna is the one telling the truth, then I trust her. You will get two weeks of detention because of assaulting an injured student, continuing to assault her when it's obvious you'll kill her, and lying. Anna, because you were protecting Kairi's life, I will only give you one day of detention. Have your sister take care of Kairi while you're in detention if possible, otherwise I can postpone your detention until a time when you don't have to be the one taking care of Kairi. And Kairi, you should get down to the medical room. You look like crap." He said, smiling. I smiled too. "Thanks." I said. Anna helped me get to the medical room, where she left me in the care of the school doctor while she went to class.

At lunch time, Anna came back to check if I was any better. My cuts had been sealed up again and I was almost back to the condition I was in when I arrived at school. The rest was going to have to be natural healing. "C'mon, let's go have some lunch." She said. I nodded and she helped me to a table outside. She had brought both our lunches and we ate. I randomly took a selfie with my phone of me sitting, showing about as much pain as I was feeling, and Anna hugging me gently. I posted it to Facebook with the message: _Got beat up by Hans, but Anna showed her 'EVIL' side and saved my life. She's my guardian angel __ :* Oh and you don't want to bring out her evil side, it's so much worse than any story I've ever heard of it lol Btw Anna is in detention but only for today, Hans got the worst of it. Two weeks HAHAHA!_  
>First person to comment was Elsa, of course. <em>Oh my god are you two okay? D: I'll be making some pizza to make you feel better!<em> We giggled at that. Then Vestara commented. _Oh shit, you gals just stay out of any more trouble. I'll be over in literally 5 seconds to make sure._ Not completely true, she arrived at the table in 12 seconds. "That was 12 seconds, not 5." I laughed. "I thought you might have been at your usual table, but nope. You were here." Said Vestara. "Eh well, we wanted to be away from everyone else today so that's why we sat outside here." Said Anna. "Alright."

The rest of the day went by fairly normally. Soon it was time to go home. Anna helped me into Elsa's car and headed back for her detention. We drove home and Elsa helped me to their upstairs living room where I watched DreamWorks Dragons: Riders of Berk while she went back to the school to wait for Anna to get out.

Another week passed before I was back to full health. After that, we spent the breaks at school how we usually spend them: playing tag and stuff around the field. And we spent the weekends playing backyard sports with the others. One thing that happened that was completely unexpected though, happened during a match of backyard cricket. I had just been caught out and was now standing in the yard, ready to catch the ball if it came to me. Chris was the batter and he wasn't overly bad at it. Not great, but not extremely bad at the same time. Vestara bowled the ball. Chris hit it and it went flying in the direction between where Anna and I were standing. We both ran to catch it. I dived for it, rolling on the floor. I had caught it but it had hit the ground already so Chris wasn't out. What I didn't expect was for Anna to be going too fast to stop quickly, but she tried to stop before she stepped on me. This ended up with her falling on top of me, and her lips landed right on mine. She pulled herself away, blushing. "Sorry…" She said, embarrassed. But I thought I saw something in her eyes, something that said she was glad that had happened. I didn't think for a second and did something I would potentially regret. I kissed her. But the strange events kept coming. She kissed me back. I pulled away after a few seconds. "Um, so sorry, I wasn't thinking, I-" I was cut off by her kissing me again, this time only for a second though. "It's okay. Kairi, I love you." She said. I could tell she was scared, even after me kissing her, but I just felt so happy. _She loves me. She's not mad that I kissed her._ "Anna, I love you too. I have for a while." I said. She smiled and kissed me again. "Alright, it's great that you admitted it Anna but could we have the ball back before you two start making out?" Asked Jaina sarcastically. _So they knew she had a crush on me?_ I wondered. Anna got up and helped me up. I threw the ball back to Elsa. "I'm tired, when I get out I'm done for the day." Said Chris. "Yeah, me too." I said. "Same here." Said Anna. "Yeah, may as well." Said Vestara. "Alright, when we get Chris out we will end the game." Said Elsa. "Agreed." Said Ariel. Elsa bowled the ball and Chris clipped it with the bat. Ariel, the wicket keeper, barely missed it as it went past. "Damnit." I said as Chris got another few runs. "I think Chris is tired because we let him get so many runs last time." Anna laughed. "Yeah, probably." I laughed. Astrid gave the ball back to Elsa. She threw it and this time it hit the wickets. And you're out. But thanks to Anna and Kairi, I think you won." Said Heather. "Thanks girls." Chris said. "Not a problem!" I said. We all went inside and spent the rest of the day relaxing.

Soon, it was time to go home. We said goodbye and I got in my Aurion and headed home.

We didn't return to the mission until the end of term four, Christmas holidays. And as usual, it was a scorcher. _The one downfall to having Christmas in summer, it's so hot._ I thought. Saturday, the 13th of December. First day of the holidays. But we didn't have to go back to school next year because we had graduated. Only those of us going to college had to worry about that. I was one of those people.

_**Chris Minecast's POV:**_

I got into bed after a long day of playing Left 4 Dead 2 with Elsa, and went to sleep.

I woke up in the shuttle. I got up and went to the bridge. "Alright, I'm pretty sure the Jedi and their friends are back, and it's about time we take 'em out." I said. Josh nodded. "That's the best thing you've said in a long time." He said. "Fucking bitch." I said to myself quietly. "I heard that." I got in the pilot's seat of my shuttle and we headed to the Republic Dreadnaught where the girls were staying. We saw the ship and saw the YT-1760. "There, follow them." Said Josh. I nodded and followed the ship. They landed in Qeios again. We landed nearby and got ready to attack. I sent Vestara a warning through the force. _Alright, we'll be ready._ She replied. We stealthily sneaked into the city and quickly found the group. _Alright, it's time. We're about to attack. Oh and this time, let's finish this. I have got enough info to finish my mission. I will help you take out Josh, but I can't do it alone. I need you guys to help, he is way too powerful for me._ I said to Vestara. _Alright, thanks Chris._ She said. "Alright, let's kill these bitches." Said Josh. We jumped out and were immediately surrounded. "What the hell? You were expecting us?" Asked Josh, surprised. "Yes, Josh, they were." I said, turning to him and backing into the circle. "You fucking traitor." He said. "I was never a Sith, I was only gathering information for Yoda to help the Jedi against you guys." I said. "So every time we were ambushed, it was because you told them we were coming." I nodded. "I hate you so much." He said. He tried to blast me with force lightning but I deflected it with my sabre. "You'll have to do better than that." I said. Vestara sent force lightning towards Josh and he blocked it, but Elsa then shot a blast of ice at him. He jumped out of the way. Then Kairi appeared next to Anna. Her wounds completely healed. "How is that possible?!" Josh was shocked. "You may have killed our younger selves, but you will never kill Kairi." Said Anna. _Their younger selves? What does she mean by that?_ I wondered. Josh then smirked. "Too bad you'll be too busy having your brains eaten to kill me." He said. _Oh shit, the KillSims!_ "Go! Get out of here!" I yelled to the others. It was too late, I saw the yellow eyes in the shadows. Josh laughed. "You think I don't know that this isn't real to you? You think I don't remember who you bloody are? I know what happened. I know about the wake, about Glasshouse, about my previous life." I was extremely confused as to what he was saying. "Then you will know that we used to be best friends." Said Elsa. "Oh Elsa, my dear little Elsa, you really don't understand? Do you?" He laughed. Elsa looked confused now. "We _used_ to be best friends. But I am not that wimpy piece of shit who always thought he was the coolest guy ever. I am a Sith Lord in this life. I don't give a fuck about that guy, I hated that guy." He said. (A/N I don't mean any of this Star if you ever read this, it's just a story! Please forgive me! Although you won't read this so you won't even know haha.) A KillSim jumped out of a corner, the shadowy creature landing on top of me, pushing me to the ground. "CHRIS!" Yelled Ahsoka. I could feel the KillSim eating away at my mind. "These KillSims are built to kill you in the real world as well as here, you guys are done for!" Said Josh, laughing evilly. Ahsoka used all her strength in the force and shoved the KillSim off me. I lay there. Something happened to me. I gained memories of another life. Then I remembered everything. I knew what Josh was talking about. "Chris, are you okay?" Asked Ahsoka. "I remember everything." I said, getting up. "What? Remember what?" Asked Ahsoka, confused. _She's not from our world, she's like a tangent, an A.I._ Then I thought of something. "Elsa, remember what we were doing earlier? In Left 4 Dead 2?" I asked her. "I see you have control over yourself. Yeah, let's do it." She said. I used the force and took control of ice figurines that Elsa was building. I gave them life. Well, not exactly life, undead life. Soon, we had a horde of ice zombies. They started fighting the KillSims. "What? How?! What are you doing?!" Yelled Josh. "No! Don't focus on the zombies, focus on the people!" Now it was my turn to laugh. "You should probably _not_ cut out your old self." I said. Now that we didn't have to worry about the KillSims, we focused on Josh. "Well then, looks like I have no other choice." He said. He closed his eyes. He started… Rising off the ground? Lightning surrounded him. "Oh shit, what's going on?!" Yelled Heather over the noise of the lightning and wind. "Nothing that I knew of." I said. The lightning suddenly spread everywhere, hitting us all. We all fell over and writhed on the ground. _He's won. There is no way to combat this._

_**Elsa Arendelle's POV:**_

The pain was too much. Then I noticed something. The pain was making me lose control over my ice powers. I smiled and focused all my energy into my ice. I yelled and managed to freeze the lightning. The room was now covered in ice shaped like lightning bolts. I melted the ice that was being connected to my friends, but they were too exhausted from the lightning to do anything. I looked to Josh. He was frozen, but the ice was cracking. He was escaping. I thought fast. I created an ice sword and rushed over to Josh. I prepared myself. I defrosted a section of ice on his heart but before I could stab him, he somehow used the force to blast me away. _I'm not going to be able to get close to him to do that._ I thought. But then I had an idea. I created a shield of ice right in front of Josh, then I slowly created a sharp spike that went straight for his heart. It pricked his skin and I made it _slowly_ go through his chest. I could see the pain on his frozen face. I kept going, he deserved all the pain this gave him. He killed Ariel. He did so much damage to Kairi. He killed the king and queen of Arendelle. _He killed our younger selves. Two innocent little girls, one wasn't even in her teens yet._ Soon, the ice had gone straight through his heart and out his back. I left it there and rushed over to where Anna and Kairi were lying together, still unable to get over the pain of the lightning. I grabbed them both and hugged them. "You'll both be okay. Josh is dead, we're safe." I whispered to them. Ahsoka limped over to us. "Thank you, Elsa. You just saved the galaxy from an extremely powerful Sith. The Jedi, and the Republic are in your debt." She said. "Just one question, what were you all going on about when you said this wasn't real?" She asked. "Well, that's hard to explain. We are from a different, um, dimension, I guess. There, we're all just normal teens. The main reason we had a break was because these guys all had to go to school. But now term four has ended and they've graduated." I said. "Wow, I was wondering why you seemed to recognize us though." She said. "Well, you guys are from a movie/TV series/book series called Star Wars. Vestara is from the extended universe based when Anakin's son's son is 16. The Vikings are from How To Train Your Dragon, Ariel was from The Little Mermaid, and Kairi is from Kingdom Hearts. And when Ariel died, she only died here. She's still alive in the wake." She thought for a second. "And what are you and Anna from?" She asked. "I honestly have no idea." I said. **But everyone knew soon, because a few days before Christmas, a Disney movie called Frozen was released. It showed Arendelle, and Elsa and Anna were the main characters.** (A/N Yeah, I know Frozen was released in 2013. If it was being released in December 2014, in a few days from writing this part, I wouldn't have the DVD lol.)

It was Christmas, and all our friends and their families were at our house. "Elsa, you go first." Said Anna. I grabbed a present from under the wireframe emu we had as a tree. I opened it up. "It's… Holy shit! It's Queen Elsa's dress from Frozen! The one I wore in the sleep!" I said, holding the ice-like dress. "Thought you might like it." Said Anna. I hugged her. "Thank you, this is amazing." I said. I grabbed another present and passed it to Anna. "That one's from me." I said. She opened it. She then pulled out a new laptop, hers had broken a few days ago. But what made this laptop cool, pun intended, was the fact that it was blue and was decorated with snowflakes. "Whoa, thanks!" She said. "Anything for the best sister ever." I said. Kairi picked out a present from Anna. "Hmm, I wonder what this could be." She laughed. She unwrapped it and sure enough, it was a Kairi cosplay outfit. "I somehow knew one of you would get this." She said, laughing. "Thanks Anna." She kissed Anna. "You're very welcome Kairi." Chris picked up a gift that I had given him. He unwrapped it and saw it was a collection of key rings to put on his car keys. It had things from each of the movies and games and TV shows and books that we were from when we were in the sleep. There was a keyblade, a snowflake, a Night Fury, a mermaid, a lightsaber, and because I knew he loved Australia so much, I had put one that was in the shape of Australia with the Aussie flag too. "Haha, this is awesome. Thanks Els!" He said. "No probs mate." I said. Before we could open any more prezzies though, we heard a crack behind us. I looked around and saw a totally confused Ahsoka Tano and Anakin Skywalker. "Um, how?" I asked. "Well, you said it was Christmas for you guys so we decided to find a way to get here. It apparently worked." Said Ahsoka. "Well, welcome to our world." Said Heather. "I can already tell it's completely different." Said Anakin, laughing. "Yep." I said. "Anyway, we brought some stuff from the sleep as presents for you guys." Said Ahsoka, using the force to float some boxes over. "Cool!" Said Astrid. I opened mine and found two ice swords. "Lol, Anna, you want one of these?" I asked, passing one over to her. "Whoa." She said. "They're only toy replicas, not real weapons. So they are mostly safe." Said Anakin. "Nice, thanks Skyguy." I said. Ahsoka laughed at me calling him Skyguy, which was the name she had given him. Anna had her Arendelle royal dress from the sleep, and the movie Frozen. The Vikings had their weapons. Heather and Jaina immediately started fighting with the fake weapons. Ariel got her outfit, but was a full bikini outfit and not just the bra that her mermaid form needed. Chris got a practice sabre that matched his real one. He ignited it and swung it around, showing off. Kairi got a replica of her keyblade. And Vestara got here outfit, and a practice sabre looking like her own. The Vikings and the two Jedi also got their outfits. "Awesome! Thanks you two!" Said Vestara. "Not a problem." Said Ahsoka, going over to Chris. They were, after all, the best of friends in the sleep. We all decided to go get changed into our outfits. When we came back, we looked almost exactly how we remembered. Except Vestara didn't have her shikkar. We went outside with the two Jedi and decided to introduce them to some cricket. Our families were surprised to see our badass outfits. Soon, we had everyone playing a rather large match of cricket. And 2014 had officially become the best Christmas we had ever had.

**I hope you enjoyed that really long one-shot! About 20,000 words! And 30 pages long on MS Word! I started working on this **_**before**_** the date that the story started, and now I've finished it on the 3****rd**** of December at 11:48AM! I really hope you guys like this story, please leave reviews and leave a favourite, it helps! See ya next time Casters!**

**-Minecast Chris  
>©<strong>


End file.
